Happier
by shitthenamefem
Summary: Te veías mas feliz... En sus brazos. Mas feliz que cuando estábamos juntos, mas feliz de lo que yo talvez pude hacerte alguna vez.


Era un día considerablemente tranquilo, por lo que decidí salir de este departamento, tal vez el hecho de dejar este departamento lleno de recuerdos me debería de hacer bien, debía de alejarme de él, tenía que estar bien por los que me querían y por si decidías regresar.

Sin embargo lo que no esperaba era verte en brazos de otro, aquello realmente no lo creía, o tal vez no quería creer lo que acababa de ver, no quería ver mi realidad, no quería ser consciente de ella, quería que fuera mentira.

Una mentira cruel, pero al fin y al cabo eso, una mentira. Debo de admitir una cosa, tú te veías diferente, te veías radiante, te veías como hace mucho dejaste de ser lo a mi lado.

Tú te veías feliz, a su lado, y no junto a mí, tu rostro mostraba felicidad innata, felicidad pura y dulce, tu hermoso rostro sonrosado mostraba una expresión difícil se narrar, simplemente te veías radiante, lleno de vida, vitalizado.

Te veías feliz.

 ** _Caminando por la calle 29 del parque._**

 ** _Te vi en brazos de otro._**

 ** _Solo hemos estado separados un mes._**

 ** _Te veías más feliz._**

Sabía que no debía de seguirlos, sabía que no debía entrometerme, lo sabía era consciente de que ustedes estaban saliendo, lo sabía, sabía que esto no me debía de importar, pero. ¡Fue solo un mes! Un mes separados, después de 5 años de relación.

Eso realmente me había hecho sentirme mal, realmente no entiendo porque te ves mucho mejor con él.

Al final llegaron a un bar poco concurrido, cuando estaba a punto en encararte te vi, el dijo algo que te hizo reír, y caí en cuenta que sus sonrisas eran mucho más grandes y sinceras de lo que fueron las nuestras antes de que todo terminara, tu le diste un ligero golpe amistoso en el hombro mientras él seguía riendo por tu reacción, realmente se veían muy bien juntos, y yo simplemente no podía destruir tu felicidad, no podía llegar a destruir lo que alguien mas había construido, lo que significaba aquello era simplemente es que tu ya no me necesitabas.

Realmente te ves feliz, muy feliz a su lado.

 ** _Los vi entrar a un bar._**

 ** _El dijo algo que te hizo reír._**

 ** _Vi que las sonrisas de ambos, eran el doble de grandes que las nuestras._**

 ** _Si, te veáis más feliz, de verdad._**

Tal vez cometimos errores, errores que debemos de pagar, errores que ahora ya son imposibles de arreglar, imposible de cambiar, imposibles de remendar, debimos darnos tiempo, debimos darnos palabras de amor en lugar de palabras hirientes, palabras realmente crueles.

Bien es sabido aquello que dicen, todo lo valoras cuando ya está perdido.

Y si, fue mi error, nuestro error, pero aun así, duele pensar que jamás te volveré a tener a mi lado, jamás te tendré aquí abrazándome en las frías noches, que no tendré tus hermosos ojos brillando o que no tendré tus dulces labios al amanecer cuando solíamos despertarnos con mimos empalagosos y llenos de amor.

No puedo cambiar lo que hice, no puedo hacer que regreses a mi lado, y aunque me duele pienso que es mucho mejor que seas feliz con alguien más, pero créeme nadie podrá amarte como yo te ame y te amo a ti, mi amor jamás se podrá comparar con el de ningún otro, mi querido, mi amado omega.

Y pensar que yo me cree una vida a tu lado, una vida que ahora no se hará realidad.

Créeme cuando te digo que no te odio por querer superarlo con alguien más, sé que eso te hará mucho más fuerte, tu siempre necesitaste que te levantaran, aunque ahora pienso que aquello es una gran mentira porque ahora mismo yo requiero de que alguien me levante a mí, te necesito aquí a mi lado, pero él te hace feliz, el te hace mucho más feliz de lo que yo alguna vez te lograre hacer jamás.

Realmente pareces más feliz a su lado, más feliz de lo que fuiste conmigo.

 ** _Nadie puede herirte como yo te herí._**

 ** _Pero nadie puede amarte como yo._**

 ** _Prometo que no me lo tomaré como algo personal._**

 ** _Si lo estas superando con alguien más._**

 ** _Porque, cariño pareces más feliz, si._**

Chris, Mila y Giorgi, Se compadecen de mi, ellos pensaron que realmente íbamos a estar junto, ellos creyeron que lo nuestro iba a durar para siempre, por eso cuando deje se asistir a las reuniones y citas de parejas que se iban a casar realmente se preocuparon por mí, ellos realmente no entendían porque de un momento a otro nosotros habíamos dejado de estar juntos, de estar tan acaramelados, y empezamos a distanciarnos.

Sin embargo ellos me han apoyado constantemente, realmente aprecio que hicieran aquello, pero como podre vivir sin ti ahora que ya te perdí.

Ellos dicen que algún día lograre ser igual de feliz como tú lo eres con aquel chico, ellos dicen que debo de superarte como tal vez, y digo tal vez porque sé que aun me amas, como lo hiciste tu, pero hasta que aquello se haga realidad tendré que sonreír para ocultar la verdad, la verdad de mi vacío sin ti, la verdad de mi soledad, la verdad de nuestro error.

 ** _Mis amigos me han dicho que algún día, también lo seré._**

 ** _Pero hasta entonces sonreiré para ocultar la verdad._**

 ** _Pero sé que era más feliz contigo._**

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que ya no estás conmigo? Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, ya tenía un propósito real.

Por ello soy un cobarde, un cobarde que se ahoga en el alcohol, en una esquina del apartamento que volvía a estar vacío, ya no sentía la calidez que sentía al estar a tu lado, el invierno de Rusia se hace mucho mas helado, el departamento se hace mucho mas grande, ahora mismo no tengo nada, el alcohol en mis venas me hace que los recuerdos regresen a mí, los momentos donde éramos felices juntos, la vez que te traje a vivir conmigo, cuando adoptamos a una pequeña shiba, tú fuiste feliz y yo lo era por ver tu sonrisa, por ver tu ilusión, por verte lleno de euforia.

No entiendo el momento en el que todo acabo mal, no entiendo en que fallamos, todo iba tan bien, nuestros años de conocernos, cuando nos enamoramos y volvernos pareja, cuando te pedí matrimonio... Cuando te perdí.

Dime algo, ¿eras más feliz conmigo? Dime que tus expresiones no eran falsas, que tus hermosas palabras eran ciertas, que tus hermosos jadeos y gemidos los cuales me dedicaste a mí, los cuales decían mi nombre llamándome en tus delirios de pasión, dime que cuando te traje a vivir conmigo tu felicidad no fue falsa, que cuando te pedí tu mano tus lágrimas y sonrisa no eran falsas, dime que yo era el que te hacia ser feliz, dime que yo hacía solamente hacerte feliz a ti.

 ** _Me senté en un rincón de mi habitación._**

 ** _Y todo me recuerda a ti._**

 ** _Acunando una botella vacía._**

 ** _Me digo a mi mismo que eras más feliz conmigo ¿No es así?_**

Ahora, en medio del alcohol que inunda mi sistema recordé porque nos separamos, recordé el porqué de tu ida, el porqué te tu partida, el día en que tu rostro en lugar de mostrar una bella sonrisa lloraste, lloraste por mi culpa, de una manera tan cruda y desesperado porque yo no me fuera, porque no querías que nosotros termináramos así, lloraste porque me querías dar una oportunidad que yo no acepte en su momento, la primera vez que te hice llorar y te fui destruyendo poco a poco, la vez que dejas de sonreírme para empezar con el llanto continuo, con tus hermosos ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa.

Tu único error fue amarme, fue creer que cambiaría antes de que fuera tarde, y si cambien fue cuando me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido, el gran error que había hecho que ahora me encuentre desolado, el que me hallas dejado.

Perdóname por las crueles palabras que te dedique al decirme que ellas me estaban seduciendo, perdóname por las palabras que dije hacia tu figura sabiendo que realmente te sentías acomplejado, perdóname por las veces que te deje llorando hasta altas horas de la noche por estar divirtiéndome con supuestos amigos, supuestos socios.

Pero más que nada, perdóname por la primera vez que te engañe, perdóname por dejarme seducir por sus burdas palabras llenas de su maldita labia, de hacerme cambiar por su labia, por dejarme engañar por haberte traicionado, por haberte dejado, llorando lastimado al sentir el lazo al momento en que lo hacía con ella, al momento en que sentías la excitación de tu alfa, no comprendo cómo es que ese día tu no tenias las ojeras ni los ojos hinchados, ni como me miraste con una sonrisa rota mientras me decías.

 ** _—_** **** ** _¿El trabajo estuvo difícil anoche? Realmente debes tener sueño ahora, por eso vete a dormir el tiempo que quieras, la comida está hecha, regresare después, tengo que ir a trabajar... Te amo Viktor._**

Cuando escuche aquellas palabras llenas de dolor y tristeza realmente sabia que te había hecho daño, un daño indescriptible, te había roto.

Sabía que debía evitar que salieras del departamento, sabía que debía decirte cuanto lo sentía, sabía que debía decirte que nunca más me dejaría engañar por aquellos tipos, sin embargo... Te deje ir, te deje salir y me dedique a perderte.

Ahora que estoy en medio de un departamento vacío lleno de botellas de alcohol y apestado yo a él, borracho de desolado recordando todo esto no puedo dejar de verme tan débil y necesitado, tan vacío y decaído, cariño, no sabes cuánto te extraño, no tienes una idea de cuánto te necesito a mi lado, ayudando e a salir de nuevo, no sabes cuantas lagrimas estoy derramando por ti ahora, pero definitivamente son menos de las que tiraste tu dos años de nuestra relación.

 ** _Nadie puede herirte como yo te herí._**

 ** _Pero nadie te necesita como yo._**

Tal vez el no es malo, tal vez el ni siquiera es más que tu amigo, tal vez el te ama en silencio, y como no hacerlo, tu eres una persona tan asombrosa, tan perfecta en tus imperfecciones, tan amable, carismática, dulce, tierna, sincera, bondadosa, podría enumerar las cualidades y virtudes que te hacen ser tu, pero no podría acabar nunca, otros merecen a una persona como tú, otros merecen valorarte y que te den las cosas que yo no pude darte, mereces más de lo que yo te di, y mereces que alguien te ame realmente sin que te sientas deprimido, mereces alguien que te ame como tu amas, con todo lo que tu alma da, con todo lo que tú eres.

Pero aun así, aun que se que yo ya no estaré a tu lado, y a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que te deseo, aun a pesar de que quiero que llegues a ser feliz con alguien que no te lastime como yo, aun a pesar de todo ello, yo aun te amo, te amo más de lo que podría amar a alguien, te amo más de lo que amare otra vez, te amo por ser una persona que prefiere alejarse, que prefiere irse cuando ya no la necesitan, por ser tu es que te amo, por ser mi amado omega, por ser mi querido mi amado destinado, el cual yo aleje, te amo por ser quien eres y apresar de ello yo no te separaré de aquel chico, no podría hacerlo, no porque no quiera luchar por ti, sino que realmente te vez más feliz a su lado.

 ** _Sé que hay otros que te merecen._**

 ** _Pero cariño aun estoy enamorado de ti._**

 ** _Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz, si._**

Yuri me odia, el sabe porque nos separamos, el sabe porque te deje ir, el sabe que fue lo que hice, ¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo? Si es tu mejor amigo, además de que durante mucho tiempo estuvo y aun está enamorado de ti, el nunca te lo dijo pero siempre lo supe.

Es claro que él no quiere verme ni en pintura, es claro que él quería verme así, pero aun así a pesar de su odio aun así mi vino a verme, vino a ver cómo me encontraba, al verme su cara de horror y asco, además de un pequeño dejo de lastima se dejo asomar por sus ojos verdes, sus palabras de aliento realmente me hicieron reír.

 ** _—_** ** _Estúpido calvo, realmente te vez fatal, si que estas en la mierda, pero estas preocupando a Yakov, sabes cómo es el. Por eso debes de salir de este horrible y asqueroso lugar._**

 ** _—_** ** _Yuri ¿Tú crees que me siento en condiciones de que un estúpido puberto venga a mi mierda de departamento a insultarme, y todavía quiera sacarme de aquí? Este equivocado, no necesito esta maldita mierda, ¡Déjame en paz niño de mierda! Vete joder a otro, deja me que me hunda en mi mierda solo, déjame en paz, si muero de algo va ser mi maldito problema ¿no me odias? ¡¿No estás feliz?! ¡El por fin esta libre para ti!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Tsk... Realmente eres un ebrio quejoso, entiende una maldita cosa, ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UN ESTUPIDO SIN REMEDIÓ! ¡YO TE LO HABIA ADVERTIDO, QUE DEJARAS A ESAS MIERDAS DE PERSONA! ¡PERO COMO SIEMPRE NIKIFOROV NO HACE CASO! Deja de señalarme como si yo fuera el culpable, el único que lo es eres tú, ¿Quieres saber algo Viktor? ¿Quieres que te diga porque tengo lastima de ti? ¿Quieres que te cuente de las veces que vine a este departamento para calmar sus llantos? ¿Quieres que te cuente como de rota su voz se oía al decirme que sabía que lo estabas engañando, que lo estabas dejando de lado? ¿Quieres saber cómo después de llorar, de hiperventilarse se abrazaba a mí, aferrándose a alguien, aferrándose a mi mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, mientras sus pequeños sollozos se oían muy bajo? ¿Quieres saber que a pesar de que sabía todo aquello él quería que se lo dijeras? ¡Carajo Viktor! El quería que le digieras que aquello fue un error, que jamás lo volverías a hacer, que si tu quería aquello lo olvidaría por completo, no sabes como de devastado estaba Yuuri, no vas a saberlo nunca, solo eres un maldito borracho, un perdedor. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo Viktor? Tú no te enteraste de todo esto por estará revolcándote con una maldita zorra, una maldita beta que nunca logro ni lograra ser mejor que Yuuri, puede que Yuuri te quisiera perdonar pero yo no lo haré, el hecho de que seas más que un amigo para mi, más que eso te consideraba un hermano, por eso me das pena, por el respeto que te tenia no me acerque a Yuuri cuando ustedes estaban juntos, por eso nunca intente quitártelo de tu lado. Ahora Viktor, me das pena, me das lastima, verte así de devastado, sin intentar nada, tan desolado_**.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Así que viniste a quien a echarme en cara mis errores? Ya sé lo que hice joder, ya sé que fue un puto error, ya sé que soy un idiota por dejarme engañar, si solo viniste a decirme todo eso que ya se, te puedes retirar y dejarme en mi mierda solo, total no es nada nuevo. Y si no hago nada no es porque no quiera o sea un cobarde, es porque ¡El se ve más feliz! Se ve con un aire y atmósfera diferente, realmente quiero que sea feliz, Yuri entiende, yo lo amo tanto que lo dejare ser feliz con alguien más, lo dejare ser feliz y lo dejare tener la vida que realmente se merece._**

 ** _—_** ** _Viktor... Créeme algún día tu también lo vas a ser, vas a volver a encontrar la felicidad y podrás dejar este hoyo en el que te encuentras, como amigo te apoyo, como hermano te voy a abrazar como rival te detesto, pero como el mejor amigo de Yuuri te odio. Por eso levanta te ¿Si? Vas a poder salir, tu eres Viktor Nikiforov, el mejor organizador de bodas del país, no puedes dejar tu trabajo estancado, debes de salir de aquí, no has comido en días, no te has bañado ni has aceptado ninguna cita de trabajo. Amigo sé que es doloroso, pero vas a estar bien, tu eres fuerte lo eres más que Yuuri, por eso y por el tienes que seguir, los errores son una parte importante de nuestra vida, ya que de ellos aprendemos, ya que por ellos somos lo que somos, Viktor te preguntó algo ¿esto es lo que hubiera querido Yuuri? ¿A él le gustaría verte así?_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan maduró Yuri? ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto?_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Estúpido viejo alcohólico! Deja de sonreír de esa manera, me das lastima, ¡Me voy! Pero Viktor... Piensa en lo que te dije, aun que te odio, esto no se lo merece nadie._**

Sus palabras solo hicieron que me sintiera peor, saber que no estuve a tu lado cuando más me necesitaste, y solo por lo estúpidos que fui al saber que nosotros no podríamos tener hijos, solo porque no podrías darme a mi cachorro, a nuestro cachorro, por eso me acosté con una beta, no quería un hijo de ella además de que ella no podría dármelo, fui egoísta, no vi que tu también sufrías, fui egoísta dejado te de lado.

En lugar de apoyarte en tus malos ratos, en lugar de apoyarte me aleje de ti sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero créeme cariño yo era muy feliz contigo, yo realmente te amo, y te amare siempre, solo soy un mal actor que debe trabajar con una sonrisa en el rostro, tengo que fingir ante aquellas parejas las cuales se van a unir en matrimonio, tengo que fingir ante mis amigos, antes mis padres, ante todos, tengo que fingir que soy feliz, pero cariño yo se que era más feliz contigo más feliz al verte traer las flores de los pedidos, más feliz viendo tu sonrisa.

 ** _Mis amigos me han dicho que un día, también lo seré._**

 ** _Pero hasta entonces sonreiré para ocultar la verdad._**

 ** _Pero sé que era más feliz contigo._**

Cariño, créeme cuando te digo que tú te ves mucho más feliz, te ves como alguna vez te viste a mi lado, aun que también pienso que te ves mucho más feliz de lo que yo jamás pude hacerte.

Sé que alguien más se está ganando tu hermoso corazón, tu hermosa alma, tu hermosa sonrisa, porque ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¡Si eres perfecto! Solo espero que aquel que te llegue a amar tanto como te mereces no te rompa el corazón como solemos hacerlo, solo esperó que jamás lo haga ya que tu realmente no te mereces ese dolor otra vez, pero si por alguna razón, esa persona llega a lastimarte más de lo que yo lo hice alguna vez, aun si pasan años, aun si pasan siglos, yo te estaré esperando, te estaré esperando y jamás te volvería a dañar, jamás te volvería abandonar, por eso si aquella persona o cualquier otra te deja de amar, créeme cariño, que yo siempre te voy a amar siempre voy a esperar por ti, mi amado Yuuri.

 ** _Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz, si._**

 ** _Sé que un día te enamoraras de alguien más._**

 ** _Pero si el rompe tu corazón como los amantes lo hacen._**

 ** _Quiero que sepas que estaré aquí esperándote._**


End file.
